


Monsters

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, no one else mattered on the court but them. [Touou!AoKaga dump]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [vine](http://epic-vines.com/post/80923552731/insane-basketball-play-vine-by-everything) and then this happened? I guess. I just wanted to play with the idea of Touou making Kagami a little bit more cocky to go with that attitude he had in the beginning, while still maintaining that strong heart I know he has. Sorta. idk. just take it.

It was the thrill that kept them going.

It was the feel of the tacky leather against their fingers, the sounds of their shoes squeaking and the crowds cheering, the burn of their gazes focused on one another.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

The ball wasn’t supposed to be slipping from Aomine’s fingers into Kagami’s firm grasp. Kagami wasn’t supposed to pivot on his foot around him in a whirlwind of red and black as he took off towards the basket. Kagami’s shot wasn’t supposed to be blocked, slammed down and taken by nimble fingers as Aomine redirected the ball’s downward fall back up and into the basket. Aomine’s devilish smirk shouldn’t have been geared towards Kagami - and Kagami shouldn’t have shot back a grin of his own.

“Next basket is mine.” Kagami began taking a few steps towards the center, watching the jersey of his rivals spread out in preparation for the next play.

“Only if you earn it.” Aomine shot back, his eyes burning with a fire that no one else could ignite. He followed Kagami’s actions, standing shockingly far away from the person he was supposed to be guarding. He was too close to Kagami for this to be considered a proper play.

However, after two years of putting up with Aomine, Touou has come to learn that there was no reason to stop Aomine from his selfish plays.

Because after those years, Aomine’s one true rival was the male next to him - the man with the fiery red hair and the attitude to match.

A rival who was his own teammate.

Game play resumed.

Kagami smirked, dashing away from Aomine in the blink of an eye, following the ball that tried to escape his reach in another person’s hands.

Aomine took off after him, the thrill of the chase (who was his real prey?) pushing his muscles to find that extra burst of speed needed to reach out towards the ball, just a few milliseconds before Kagami could corner the unfortunate soul trying his hardest to pass the ball before the two demons on his trail could get to him.

Aomine intercepted, slamming the ball between both of his palms as he righted his footing. He could see Kagami slamming his foot down in an attempt to turn as fast as Aomine did (he still couldn’t figure out where Aomine got his reflexes from) and resume their misplaced game of tag.

Aomine darted down the court, watching from the corner of his eyes how three of their opponents came after him (a chase not worth caring about). The first one tried to stop him, lunging forward recklessly as if he hadn’t realized that there was no way to take Aomine down head first. Aomine came to a stop and immediately stepped back, bouncing the ball behind his back over to his free hand. His opponent came to a stop, trying to redirect his momentum towards the ball (while Aomine was off balance, or so he thought).

Aomine smirked, watching as a flash of red appeared behind the male in front of him.

Aomine slammed the ball down, angling it between his opponent's legs and directly towards Kagami’s waiting hands. However, Aomine had other plans. With illegal catlike reflexes, Aomine was twisting around his opponent and reaching back for the ball, cupping it in his palms just before Kagami could get it.

“Fuck!”

Aomine grinned, his eyes flashing as he darted around Kagami, directly into the waiting wall of three other opponents, trying to tower over him to block his shot.

Aomine knew he could make it.

He knew that with a simple shift back, a tilt of his torso and a shot above their fingers, he would land that shot.

However, in an instant, he saw him.

He saw Kagami, darting around them, not even sparing a glance in Aomine’s direction. It was in that instant that Aomine made his decision.

Aomine twisted, moving to the left of their wall, catching a glance of Kagami who took flight with a strong bend of the knees and a kick from the ground.

“Heh...” Aomine drew his arm back and fired, launching the ball towards Kagami’s raised arm. The ball settled into Kagami’s palm - a perfect fit.

Kagami released a gush of wind from between his teeth and slammed the ball into the hoop, dropping to the ground effortlessly with his gaze directed on Aomine, ignoring the sound of the whistle blowing behind him.

“You would have looked real stupid if I didn’t pass it.” Aomine sneered, however the fondness in his voice was evident. Kagami smirked, making his way towards Aomine who was facing the benches where the rest of Touou began to gather their things for halftime discussions in the locker rooms.

“I would have.” That nonchalant tone in Kagami’s voice sent a spark down Aomine’s spine.

“Hah?” His footsteps fell into place with Kagami’s. He picked up his towel, throwing it over his neck. They were leaving the court, reaching the corridor as the remnants of conversation from the crowd died down behind them. “The why did you do it?”

Kagami turned, staring over at Aomine’s curious(ly annoying) smirk. Aomine’s eyebrow rose and Kagami’s lips stretched across his face.

In a split second, Kagami’s hands were wrapped around both ends of Aomine’s towel, pulling him closer and closer still. Aomine’s eyes instinctively closed, his head tipping back as he waited for the soft press of lips that he had grown so accustomed to. Lips filled with fire, promise, trust, dedication, compassion; lips that always rose to the challenge no matter how meaningless the future appeared.

However, Kagami’s lips didn’t connect.

Aomine’s eyes fluttered opened, staring directly into the smug, shining orbs of his rival, his teammate, his friend, his _lover_.

“Hm...” Kagami’s hum was soft, ghosting across his lips just as the sliver of space between them vanished. Kagami’s kiss was fleeting, teasing, and it may have tickled (just a bit) as he pulled away. Aomine frowned, watching as Kagami pressed their foreheads together, smiling so brightly, Aomine wanted to punch him. “Something told me to trust you.”

“Don’t be disgusting.” Aomine didn’t want to admit how that made him feel, so instead he released a snarky scoff and tugged his towel free from Kagami’s grasp. No matter how much Aomine loved the challenge his own teammate brought him on the court, no matter how unethical their plays (against each other) were, Aomine could never erase that honest smile from his mind. “I won’t be so nice the second half, Bakagami.”

Kagami never forgot who his real opponent was, “I would expect nothing less.”


End file.
